Beyond This Darkness, There Can Only Be Light
by Lexie-Rae
Summary: Who will survive and what will become of them? We will survive, and will we become the people our hero would be proud to have died for. 3x17 after the shooting. Slight NH/BL and hints of other couples and Breyton friendship.


**I know this has been done so much before but I thought I'd post my version too. 3x16 was such a powerful episode and I thought it was amazing, but I thought that 3x17 lacked a few things. Obviously there's only so much that can fit into one episode, but if time wasn't limited I'd like to see something like this. It's very conversation heavy but that's the way it flowed best for me, Lexie : )**

_F. Scott Fitzgerald once wrote; 'Show me a hero and I will write you a tragedy.'_

Nathan went round to Brooke and Haley's apartment first thing on the morning of Keith's funeral. Everyone in Tree Hill had suddenly come to realise how precious life was and Nathan was spending every second he could with Haley, realising how close he'd come to losing her.

'Hey,' Haley greeted him gently at the door. She was still in her pyjamas and had no make up on; it looked to Nathan like she hadn't gotten much sleep.

'How are you doing?' he asked as he stepped into the apartment.

She shrugged in response, 'It just doesn't seem real, does it?'

Nathan shook his head, 'Where's Brooke, anyway?'

'Oh, she's at Lucas' not that anything seems to be getting through to him, she's trying really hard though.' Haley explained, 'I can't imagine how hard this is for Luke and Karen.'

Nathan nodded in understanding and pulled his wife into a hug. They both closed their eyes and for just that moment, they felt as though everything was okay. Their peaceful moment was soon interrupted by Nathan's ringtone however.

'Hello?' he said in a confused tone, 'Slow down, Peyton.'

Haley frowned and glanced up at Nathan.

'Okay,' he continued, 'Well, er, I mean sure, sure I can.'

He then signalled to Haley for a pen and paper, which she hastily retrieved for him.

'Okay, I have a pen.' He spoke into the receiver, 'No worries, we'll be there, okay? See you soon, then.'

'What's going on?' Haley demanded.

Nathan ran his fingers through his hair in a sign of anxiousness, 'I think I just agreed to spring Peyton from the hospital.'

Haley could only raise her eyebrows in reply.

'She wants to go to the funeral, she begged me Hales,' he explained, 'I didn't know how to say no, if any of you lot had picked up your phones you might have persuaded her against it.'

'Oh shoot, my phone's on silent.' Haley said, 'Did she call me?'

'She called you all; I think she's going a little bit mental locked up in there.' Nathan reasoned, following his wife towards the bedroom.

Haley's features softened at once, 'Yeah, I've been meaning to go and visit her but I just didn't know if it was appropriate.'

'Yeah, I know what you mean but I don't think anyone's been to see her.' Nathan sighed; he flopped down on the bed and watched Haley as she began to dig through her closet.

'Poor Peyton.' Haley said, 'But we can't take her from hospital that's dangerous, right?'

Nathan shrugged, 'She's due to be discharged today anyway, just not until four.'

Haley seemed to wrestle with herself for a moment, 'Okay, let me get ready, then I'll come with you.'

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Following the very basic instructions Nathan had written on his slip of paper, the couple managed to find Peyton's room without too many problems.

They knocked as they opened the door, and smiled when they entered the room. They were sure that this was the only room in the hospital to have rock music ebbing through it and a number of sketches tacked onto the walls.

The couple were a little shocked at the appearance of their friend. Peyton had always been strong and defensive but now she looked weak and frail. She had no make-up on, her hair was a mess and she was dressed in a hospital gown. Haley was surprised Peyton hadn't added her own graffiti to the gown.

'Hey Peyton.' Haley greeted the blonde.

'How are you, Sawyer?' Nathan asked.

'I'm going out of my mind you guys, how is everyone?' Peyton asked as she slipped off of the bed and grabbed a holdall from the bedside cabinet.

'They're trying but it's hard.' Haley admitted, 'how about you, Peyton?'

Peyton shrugged, 'I'm okay but I need to get out of here.'

'What about your leg?' Haley questioned as she watched her friend balance precociously on her uninjured leg.

'I can walk on my crutches and I'll come straight back here after I've seen Karen and everyone at the reception.' Peyton promised; she turned to Nathan and Haley with wide begging eyes.

Haley bit her lip in slight apprehension; she turned to Nathan who only shrugged in response.

'Are you sure, Peyton?' Haley questioned.

Peyton nodded defiantly, 'I don't actually remember getting out of the library, but I know we ran into Jimmy Edwards.' Peyton began in a soft tone, as though she was reliving a painful memory, which Haley and Nathan both realised it was.

Both their heads turned to face their friend when they realised she was talking about the moment when Jimmy had left the tutor centre. The moment that they had let out a collective sigh of relief, because they were finally safe, but not knowing that Jimmy was about to turn the gun on Lucas and Peyton.

'He was screaming that the school was on lockdown and pointing a gun at us.' Peyton continued, 'Then Keith turned up, he stood between us and Jimmy to shield us, then convinced Jimmy to let us go. If it wasn't for Keith, I might not be here. I owe my life to him, I have to go and pay my respects.'

Nathan nodded solemnly, 'Then let's case this joint.'

Peyton smiled, 'Now you're talking!'

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

During the service Nathan hung towards the back of the mourners, supporting a teetering Peyton. She was back to her usual defiant self, insisting that she didn't have to sit down and that she'd dress in black even though she only owned tight black clothing that hugged uncomfortably at her injury. She had endured the long service outside in the cold up until now but Nathan saw that she was beginning to sway, loosing the strength in her arms to hold herself up.

'It's near the end of the ceremony; we should head to Karen's.' Nathan suggested.

Peyton turned and frowned; 'We've got to wait for Haley.'

'Just back to the car,' Nathan requested, 'I don't want to be blamed for making you sicker.'

Peyton rolled her eyes but reluctantly agreed, 'Okay.'

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

By the time Nathan, Haley and Peyton reached Karen's house most of the rest of the rest of the mourners were there as the trio had stopped off to get petrol. The house was eerily quiet considering that it was full of people.

'Hey! P. Sawyer!' A surprised Brooke greeted her best friend.

Peyton smiled, 'Hey B. Davis.'

They hugged awkwardly, Brooke taking Peyton's weight as the blonde tried to steady herself.

'Did you come to the funeral?' Brooke asked softly, noticing Peyton's attire.

Peyton nodded, 'Yeah I had to go, for Keith, he's a hero!'

'Yeah, he is.' Brooke agreed. 'I'm sorry I haven't checked in on you recently. I've just been with Lucas and Karen, you know.'

'Yeah, Haley said you were.' Peyton smiled. 'Do you know where Karen is actually? I'm not stopping for long, so I was hoping to catch her soon.'

'She's through there.' Brooke said pointing her towards the lounge. 'Are you okay, Peyton, you look really pale.'

'I'll be okay; I'm just a little tired.' Peyton admitted before tottering towards the lounge.

'Oh, and Peyton!' Brooke called after her friend, 'I'm really glad you're okay.'

'Right back at you, Brooke.' Peyton smiled softly.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Before Peyton reached Karen she ran into Lucas.

'Peyton.' He said in surprise.

'Hey, Luke.' She said softly, 'I just came to see your Mum really, you know. I mean I guessed from what the others have said that you need your space, but I just thought I should send my sympathies to your Mum.'

Lucas nodded in understanding.

'I also wanted to come and see you and thank you for what you did for me. Words can't tell you how grateful I am, Luke.' Peyton said sincerely and her green eyes began to water.

Lucas shook his head, 'I'd do it again in a second. It's good to see you up and about, you scared me for a while.'

Peyton bowed her head and took a deep breath.

'Are you alright, Peyton?' he asked concerned, reaching out a hand to steady her.

'I'm fine, but how are you doing?' She asked, brushing off his concern for her.

Lucas lowered his gaze, 'Not so good, but that's normal, right?'

'You're asking me? I don't think I've ever known normal.' Peyton said honestly, 'It gets better, Luke, I promise, but there's no easy way to get there.'

'I was scared you'd say that.' Lucas admitted.

Peyton smiled, 'I promise, it'll be okay.'

'I hope so.' He replied.

'Is there anywhere I can sit down?' Peyton said suddenly, scanning the room for a vacant space.

Lucas heaved a box from an end table and helped her to perch on the edge gracefully.

'Are you okay?' He asked, his deep blue orbs focussing on her with a worried stare.

'I'm fine.' She said defiantly, waving a hand to brush away the subject. 'Could you get Nathan for me?'

Lucas shook his head, 'I can't leave you in this state.'

'Please Luke, I need Nathan.' Peyton begged.

'Nathan?' Lucas repeated.

Peyton's eyes bored into him, begging him to just listen to her.

'I'll be two seconds.' He promised.

She nodded, before putting her head between her legs.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

After what seemed like forever to Peyton, Nathan arrived, kneeling at her side. He delicately placed a hand on her lower back and began to rub in a circular motion.

'Peyton, are you okay?' Nathan asked gently.

She slowly lifted her pale head and stared into Nathan's searching eyes, 'I'll be okay, I think I just need some air, could you help me outside?'

'Sure, whenever you're ready.' He coached, taking her arm, and most of her weight. Slowly she reached her feet and offered a small smile to the two brothers.

'I could have helped you, Peyton.' Lucas said lightly.

She smiled softly at her rescuer, 'I know you could have, but you don't need me burdening you right now.'

'You're not a burden.' He replied sincerely.

Once again she smiled, 'I'm good with Nate, and I think there are a couple of brunettes in this house who deserve your company.'

'Trust me man, I'm looking out for her.' Nathan said patting his brother's back, and carefully coaxing Peyton towards the back door.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Nathan assisted Peyton out of the door and she took a few deep gulps of air.

'Feel better?' Nathan asked.

'Much.' Peyton confirmed. 'Thanks again for this, Nathan.'

He shook his head in dismissal, 'I'm just glad you're okay, but maybe we should speed this up, I really don't want you to become ill.'

'Yeah, I just want to see Karen before we go.' Peyton pleaded.

Nathan agreed, with the condition that Peyton stayed seated for the whole conversation.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

'Peyton, how are you feeling?' Karen asked softly as she joined Peyton at the table.

'I'm fine, how about you? I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am,' Peyton began, 'Life is so cruel, it seems that bad things always happen to good people.'

Karen nodded with tears springing in her eyes, 'That is so true. It's just not fair Keith had so much more to live for, what right did that boy have taking his life from him? Trying to take yours as well, such wickedness I never believed existed.'

'I never believed such goodness existed until I met Keith.' Peyton replied.

Karen forced a smile, 'How am I ever going to get over this? He took Keith from me.'

Peyton's eyes began to swim with tears too, 'I like to believe that they're not really gone, the people we love. I think they're nearby, looking out for us in another way.'

Karen looked to the young girl.

'I truly believe that. Do you really think that Keith would be satisfied in playing no rule in your life? You're the love of his life, and Lucas is his boy. There's no way he's gone forever, just like there's no way my Mom and Ellie went away without a fight. I'm sure that you can feel his presence everywhere, because he's not really gone.' Peyton said with such sincerity.

This time Karen didn't need to force a smile. 'Keith wouldn't go without a fight, you're right. But I still get to miss him, right?'

'Every single day.' Peyton admitted.

Karen reached out for Peyton's hand and squeezed it tightly, 'Thank you, Peyton.'

Peyton nodded in understanding, 'I would love to stay for longer, but I really need to get back to the hospital.'

'Of course, Peyton, thank you for coming today, I know it wasn't easy for you to get here.' Karen said. 'I'll go and find Nathan.'

'Thank you.' Peyton whispered, suddenly feeling tired again.

She was now alone in the kitchen and it seemed that no one was nearby. Cautiously she hauled herself up on her crutches and headed for the back door, desperate for fresh air again.

Karen couldn't find Nathan on her first inspection of the house; she did however find Lucas, crumbled in a heap in the bathroom. Somewhere he thought no one would find him finally break down and let the tears come. Karen gathered Lucas in her arms and together they sobbed for the man that was their saviour and their hero.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Nathan and Haley had spent the majority of the afternoon counselling a beaten down Brooke. She had gone to Haley sobbing her heart out after her run in with Peyton.

'I can see it in her eyes, she won't ever say it, but she's thinking it!' Brooke had cried in Haley's arms.

'Brooke what are you talking about?' Haley questioned softly.

Brooke sniffed, 'Peyton, I left her, she could have died! I just ran! I thought she was right behind me!'

'Brooke I really don't think she thinks of you like that. Anyone would have done what you did.' Haley had tried to soothe her friend.

Brooke began to shake her head, 'Like Nathan or Lucas? They ran back in! Do you know what I did when they started heading for that school?'

Haley had only frowned in response.

'I was screaming for them to come back, to me. You and Peyton were in there but I was yelling at them so that they wouldn't go and rescue you, how messed up is that?' Brooke demanded.

'Brooke, you wanted them to be safe! Yes they're heroes for running back in, but they were stupid and reckless, everyone would have done the same in your shoes.' Haley told her.

'If Lucas had listened to me,' Brooke said in a hoarse whisper, 'Peyton wouldn't be here.'

'Brooke, honey, you have to stop thinking about this. You cannot blame yourself for any of this; it is a miracle that we are here, it's got nothing to do with our actions, it's a miracle. We can all go through the what-ifs but it won't change anything. We just have to be grateful that we're here and we have to make sure we're there for Peyton and Lucas.' Haley spoke softly to her friend.

Brooke nodded, agreeing with the advice she'd been given.

'It's just hard, you know? I can't stop thinking about that day.' Brooke admitted.

Haley passed a tissue to her friend, 'None of us are ever going to get over it properly.'

'Hey,' came a soft, masculine voice.

Haley and Brooke looked up and met the face of Nathan.

'Where have you been?' Haley questioned but in a soft tone.

Nathan sighed heavily, 'Peyton came over all faint so I took her outside.'

'Is she okay?' Brooke asked, worried about her best friend after seeing her so pale earlier that day.

Nathan half shrugged, 'She said was fine, but she was really pale. She's just gone to talk to Karen, and she promised to sit down for the whole thing.'

'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.' Haley frowned, regretting taking Peyton from the hospital.

'Yeah, but you know Peyton.' Nathan said, shrugging his shoulders.

Brooke smiled, 'Yeah, that's P. Sawyer.'

'Are you feeling better now, Brooke?' Haley asked, hugging her friend tightly.

'A little bit.' Brooke shrugged, 'Would you guys mind staying here with me for a while?'

Both agreed, happy to be able to help their friend in a time when they were at a loss at what to do for the best.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

'Have you seen the time?' Haley said suddenly, jumping up.

Nathan glanced to his watch and copied his wife's action by leaping off of the sofa.

'The hospital's going to go mad! We have to find Peyton!' Nathan said.

The trio all split up and headed in different directions within the small house, sure they'd find Peyton quickly. Most of the mourners were beginning to gather their coats and head for home, although no one could find Karen or Lucas to say goodbye to.

'Peyton? Peyton?' Nathan called through the house but to no reply.

'I don't think she's here.' Brooke said, growing worried.

Haley shook her head, 'Unless she's in the bathroom.'

Brooke and Nathan followed her lead to the bathroom door, and she tapped gently on the frosted glass.

'Peyton? Are you in there?' She asked softly.

When they received no reply, they began to panic.

Nathan moved next to his wife, so that he was closer to the door; 'Peyton, are you okay? Please just answer us!'

Everyone was silent for a moment, but they were only met with silence.

'I think I'm going to have to break the door down.' Nathan said, growing more and more agitated as he felt fully responsible for Peyton.

As Nathan stepped back, ready to launch himself at the door, it clicked open.

The trio let out a collective breath but were not met by the face of Peyton.

'What's going on?' Lucas asked.

'We've lost Peyton.' Nathan confessed.

Luke opened his mouth ready to ask more questions, but a shout came from the kitchen before he could speak.

It was Fergie who had yelled they discovered, as he barrelled into the group.

'Quick, it's Peyton.' It was all he had to say to get the four teens running towards the backdoor.

They found Peyton's form sat on the steps to the back porch; Junk was sat down beside her holding her fragile form in his arms, and it looked as though he was the only thing keeping her from collapsing onto the porch.

'This is bad, guys.' Mouth informed the new arrivals.

Nathan and Lucas crouched down in front of her, whilst Brooke and Haley hung back in fear of what they'd see.

Her eyelids were drooping and her head was lolling onto Junk's shoulder.

'Peyton, can you hear me?' Nathan asked and shook her shoulder gently.

She moaned softly but didn't open her eyes.

'Okay, guys can you help me get her into the car.' Nathan asked.

'Are you going to take her in your car?' Lucas asked as Nathan took Peyton in his arms.

'I've got no choice.' Nathan shrugged. 'I'll call you from the hospital.'

'Okay.' Lucas nodded as watched his brother carry the blonde away, bridal style. Just as he had, mere days ago. Lucas felt lost, trapped by the situation; because for the first time he could recall, he wasn't the one to save Peyton Sawyer.

'Hey, Lucas.' Brooke said distracting him, 'Do you mind if I go to the hospital?'

He shook his head, 'Course not, go and look after her, Brooke.'

Brooke glanced back, feeling guilty for leaving him on his day of need.

'Brooke, tell Nathan I'm staying here to help out, could you?' Haley requested.

Brooke got the feeling that she had done it ease Brooke's feelings of abandoning Lucas. She was extremely grateful to Haley.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

'I think it's best if you leave now.' Larry Sawyer suggested to the young boy in front of him.

'Mr Sawyer, I'm really sorry. I would never intentionally put Peyton in danger.' Nathan grovelled.

Larry raised a hand to his forehead in an expression of despair, 'You took her from the hospital.'

'I know.' Nathan insisted, 'but she convinced me that it was safe and she seemed okay this morning.'

'I assume that you didn't even think to talk to a doctor about this?' Larry questioned.

Nathan sighed, 'They wouldn't have let her go.'

'Then doesn't that tell you something?' Larry demanded.

'You know what Peyton's like when she's determined to do something.' Nathan reasoned, 'It's not like this was something stupid, it was Keith's funeral. If he hadn't gone into that school, Peyton probably wouldn't have got out.'

Larry hung his head, 'I know that Keith Scott is a hero and I'll be forever grateful to him, but Peyton's all I have I cannot lose her; no matter how noble hers or your intentions.'

Nathan looked into the older man's eyes, 'I'm sorry, really I am. I just didn't know what to do for the best. Peyton's one of my best friends I never meant to put her in any danger, I feel awful.'

Larry nodded, accepting Nathan's apology. The pair sat in silence for the next few moments, before Larry Sawyer spoke again.

'You've become a fine young man, Nathan.' Larry said sincerely. 'I must say it's a big leap from the boy I used to know.'

Nathan smiled, 'That's all down to Haley, she's amazing. I wish I could go back and change how much of a jerk I was to Peyton.'

'If I remember correctly, Peyton was angry at the world and you were her main outlet. You were both just two mad teens furious at everything, and you could take each others rants because that's what you did.' Larry chuckled, 'As much as you both infuriated each other, Peyton still regards you very highly.'

Nathan nodded, 'I think very highly of her too. It's great that you two have such a close relationship, she seems to tell you a lot.'

'I can be pretty persuasive when getting my daughter to open up.' Larry smiled.

'You know what it's getting late, maybe I should go.' Nathan said, 'I'll check in on her tomorrow.'

Nathan began to walk away, down the long wide corridor.

'Nathan!' Larry called, 'I'm sorry about before, it wasn't your fault Peyton collapsed. She just hadn't eaten all day. I think I was just mad at the world and needed someone to rant to.'

Nathan smiled, 'I get that.'

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

'Hey P. Sawyer, how are you feeling?' Brooke asked gently as her friend awoke.

Peyton took a moment recollecting what had happened before she replied. 'I'm okay, but the funeral; I know I saw everyone but the last thing I remember is going outside. I don't remember getting here.'

'Yeah that's because you kind of passed out, so Nathan pretty much had a panic attack and rushed you back here.' Brooke explained.

'Oh. He must be so mad at me; I practically forced him to break me out of here.' Peyton admitted.

'I don't think he's mad, just worried about you. Papa Sawyer on the other hand, he's definitely mad.' Brooke told her friend.

Peyton cringed, 'I guess I should have seen that one coming.'

Brooke only smiled in response.

'Thanks for coming here Brooke; I know you're dealing with a lot, with Lucas and everything.' Peyton said, reaching out to her best friend.

'Of course, Peyton.' Brooke smiled.

'How is Lucas?' Peyton asked gently.

Brooke shrugged, 'He's not good, but his uncle just died, what can I expect? I was thinking back to when your Mum died and you were so sad but all you needed me to do was hug you and let you know I was there. Sometimes you'd open up and if you didn't feel like it, we'd play. Lucas won't open up.'

'Maybe he just needs a little more time. I mean you're comparing him to a nine year old girl, he's going to be harder to break.'

'Yeah, I know, I'm just worried about him.' Brooke explained.

'He'll come around.' Peyton promised, 'He doesn't know what to think at the moment, he's trying to be a rock for his Mum and thinks he's doing something wrong by grieving himself.'

'He told you this?' Brooke asked, a little taken aback.

Peyton shrugged, 'Yeah, we ran into each other at the house. I think he just wanted to know if it was normal to feel how he is.'

'Maybe he'd open up to you then?' Brooke suggested in a sullen tone.

'Brooke he needs you more than he lets on, you're like his rock. While he's looking out for everyone else, you're the one who looks out for him. Without you he'd be a wreck, don't you see? He's got his guard up at the moment because he's being strong for everyone else. But when it's just you and him, he'll talk about it.' Peyton told her.

'I just wish he'd realise this and acknowledge me every once in a while.' Brooke pouted.

Peyton smiled softly, 'It's the people that we take for granted that we love the most. It not until we sit down and think about it that we realise how spectacular these people are.'

'I hope you're right and you're not just feeding me loads of B. S, Peyton.' Brooke warned.

Peyton rolled her eyes.

'I really am glad you're okay, Buddy.' Brooke said for the second time that day.

Peyton smiled, 'Brooke, whose looking after you in all of this?'

Brooke frowned in confusion, 'What do you mean? I'm fine.'

'Haley told me that you were in that gym all alone on the day of the shooting, you were there too, is no one looking out for you?' Peyton asked.

'Like you said, I was in the gym, I was safe.' Brooke replied, tears building in her eyes.

Peyton reached for Brooke's hand, 'You must have been scared.'

Brooke nodded, 'Terrified.'

Peyton opened her arms and pulled Brooke into a hug. 'I'm sorry no one was there for you Brooke.'

Brooke shook her head, 'I'm glad it was me that was alone, not you.'

'It's okay for you to be the one that's looked after for a while you know, Brooke. You're a part of this tragedy too.' Peyton told her.

'Thank you.' Brooke whispered, 'Is it wrong to want to be saved as well?'

'Never.' Peyton answered.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

'Brooke, I've got to tell you something.' Peyton said as she turned to face her friend. Her eyes were wide and glassy, and she looked scared.

'What's the matter?' Brooke asked, 'Are you okay?'

'I'm fine.' Peyton insisted, 'I need to tell you something that happened when we were stuck in the library.'

Brooke frowned, 'Okay.'

'We'd been in there for what seemed like the longest time and I kept drifting off, I was just so tired, and so cold. I didn't really think about it, until I saw the look Lucas kept giving me; it was the first time I saw him looking scared. I realised he wasn't scared because of the shooting; he was scared because I was dying.' Peyton began, trying to hold back the sobs as she spoke.

Brooke began to shake her head, 'Peyton, it's okay, if this is too hard for you to talk about.'

Peyton shook her head, 'No, it's fine. I need to tell you this.'

Brooke didn't look convinced but allowed Peyton to continue.

'I could barely keep my eyes open, and I knew I was about to pass out but I didn't want the last memory of me to be just me falling asleep. When I looked to him, I realised what he'd done for me. He came into that school and sat it out, he could have got hurt or worse because of me. I suddenly thought what if I die? He would have come in to that school for nothing, and he could still get shot too. I said to him, _'Would you hold it against me if I said I loved you right now?' _My mind was so foggy; I didn't know how to express how grateful I was.' Peyton then broke down in tears.

Brooke's eyes softened, 'I don't think any of us would know what to do.'

'I told him to come closer to me because I couldn't move; I'd lost all sense of direction. He moved his head in front of me and I kissed him, just literally a tap but it was his lips. I didn't know what I was doing, I could barely see, my eyelids were becoming so heavy.' Peyton sobbed.

Brooke looked as though she didn't know what to say. She took a few deep breaths before replying, 'I need to go and talk to Lucas.'

With that she marched towards the door

'Brooke,' Peyton called after her friend, 'Lucas had nothing to do with it, it was my fault.'

Brooke said nothing; she only turned on her heel and stalked up the corridor.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Brooke swept into Lucas' bedroom without knocking. She found him lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

He turned upon her arrival, 'Hey, Pretty Girl.'

Brooke arched her eyebrows in response, and plopped herself down on the bed.

'How's Peyton?' he asked, 'No one called.'

Brooke pouted, 'Sorry I was having a very interesting conversation with Peyton, and so I forgot to call.'

'It's okay Brooke, as long as she's alright.' Lucas replied.

Brooke turned her head sharply, 'Peyton's fine, okay?'

'Hey, Cheery, what's the matter?' Lucas questioned, stroking Brookes shoulder.

'You kissed Peyton. Again.' Brooke said, tears swimming in her eyes.

Lucas took a deep breath, 'She told you about that?'

Brooke scowled, 'Why do you sound surprised that my _best friend_ confessed to kissing my _boyfriend_? It's a pretty despicable thing to do in the first place but to hide it from me? That's inexcusable, isn't it?'

'I was surprised Peyton told you, only because I'm surprised that Peyton remembered it happening.' Lucas explained, 'She was pretty out of it at this point.'

'Yeah, she mentioned that.' Brooke said breezily.

Lucas turned to Brooke and rested his hands on her shoulders, 'Brooke, she thought she was going to die, I thought she was going to die. Would you still blame her if she had died? Say she hadn't walked out of that school, and I told you she'd kissed me, would you still resent her?'

Brooke only shrugged, 'Would you even bother telling me?'

'Brooke, look at me.' Lucas demanded, causing her watery hazel eyes to meet his commanding blue ones. 'Do you know what made me go into the school that day?'

'The thought of Peyton being held ransom?' Brooke suggested.

Lucas smiled, 'Partly. When I saw Nathan running towards the school, I thought he was a mad man. When I caught him, he said to me _'It's Haley in there.' _As simple as that, he had to go in there because he loves her. Then I glanced back at you; you were sobbing, I could almost see your heart breaking. You were so terrified that something had happened to Peyton and I just wanted you to go back to being my Cheery. So I followed Nathan, I had to get Peyton out of there so that you wouldn't carry it with you forever more, to stop you hurting like that.'

Brooke's shoulders fell in an expression of relief, 'Lucas Scott, if that's a lie-'

'I would never lie to you, Brooke.' Lucas said pulling her into his embrace.

She looked up, into his eyes, 'You really ran into that school because of me?'

'It was the only way that I could fix it for you.' Lucas explained.

'So you could say that you were saving me?' She questioned, 'I always wanted you to save me, Lucas Scott.'

'I was defiantly saving you.' Lucas whispered. 'You know, if in some kind of nightmare, it was you that was in the school that day, over Peyton, I'd have beaten Nathan to the door, I wouldn't have given it a second thought.'

Brooke closed her eyes and let herself relax in Lucas' arms. 'Thank you.'

Lucas frowned, 'What for?'

'For saving my P. Sawyer.'

'I'd do anything for you, Pretty Girl.' Lucas murmured.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

It was getting quite late by the time that Brooke left Lucas' but she knew she had to see Peyton before she went to bed that night. To say that Larry Sawyer had been unimpressed by the idea was an understatement, but Brooke had used her charm, and then begged him, forcing him to cave in.

Brooke was surprised to find Peyton sitting up on her bed, drawing.

'Hey Buddy.' She said softly.

Peyton jumped a little, she'd been too engrossed in her drawing to hear Brooke enter the room. 'Hi,'

'Listen, about earlier,' Brooke began, 'I'm really sorry.'

Peyton shook her head, 'How were you supposed to react? It was Lucas in there. But I really want you to know, it meant nothing that it was him. If I ever see Keith again, I'll probably do the same thing.'

'I know, just thought of back last year when you two…you know.' Brooke trailed off.

'Besides talking about the shooting, escaping and that, the thing we discussed the most was you.' Peyton told her friend, 'When I was about to pass out, Lucas told me to tell him about a good day, and I told him about the snow fort. It was the best memory I could think of, and it was with you, every second of it.'

'It was the greatest day.' Brooke agreed.

Peyton smiled and tore her latest picture from her sketch pad. She held it out to Brooke.

'I'm going to frame it.' Brooke promised, as her hands brushed over the image of two young girls in an icy sanctuary paradise.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

That same evening in Tree Hill, peace seemed to fall amongst the five friends who had suffered so much hurt over the past few days.

Nathan and Haley made hot chocolate fudge sundaes and curled up on the couch; they watched a movie and laughed properly for the first time since before the shooting. Nathan tickled Haley, causing her to squeal and the pair laughed harder, realising that it was okay to start enjoying life again.

Brooke spent the night with Lucas, and without any prompting, he began to open up to her and tell her how he really felt. Brooke had offered her advice and comfort which he gladly took on board. Neither slept that night, instead they took a blanket out onto the front garden and watched the stars, creating scenarios for all the people who'd been cruelly taken from the world.

Peyton too found companionship that evening, in the form of a long phone call to Jake. They shared some conversation, but for the most part, they enjoyed just having each other at the end of the phone line. Although they were miles apart, they connected again and promised to put an end to their painful separation.

Tree Hill began to heal from it's tragedy and look at life in a different way, showing that tragedy could in fact bring new hope.

_W.M Lewis once said; 'The tragedy of life is not that it ends so soon, but that we wait so long to begin it.'_

**Thank you to anyone who made it to the end, and took the time to read! After the shooting I just wanted someone to ask Brooke how she was doing and for her to realise that Lucas was saving her too (we all saw what could have happened to Brooke if Peyton had died, gothic Brooke epi 4x10). I love the Breyton friendship and hated the way it fell apart at the end of Season 3, I'm actually a Leyton fan but never hated Brooke and Lucas together, I think they could've worked if Mark hadn't had his mind set. Brucas can be adorable and I would have loved to see them stronger after the shooting xxxxx**


End file.
